


Rumpelstiltskin, maybe?

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Series: OTP (smutty) Fairytales and other works... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crossdressing, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retelling of the classic tale of Rumpelstiltskin with our beloved SnK characters and a few twists and turns.</p><p>Jean, being a horseface as usual, blackmails Eren into talking to Mikasa, Lord Kenny's daughter. As fate would have it... Eren ends up claiming that he can spin straw into gold thread. Obviously he can't, and who else comes to his rescue? A short, grumpy, dark-haired man whom we all know and love.</p><p>Trapped between an impossibility and a hard spot, he ends up accepting the stranger's bargain, only to find that things aren't quite what they seem... including his growing desire for his dark-haired rescuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of the notes are vanishing and reappearing. I'm still partially trying to figure what's referencing what for multi-chapter works.
> 
> Anyways..  
> \- Levi, Kenny, and Mikasa are related.  
> \- I've included bits of fae mythology to make the story flow easier; I didn't want to stray into other possibilities or coming up with reasons why mpreg was possible. Plus, using the omegaverse would be overkill given the other thing I'm working on. For those that are fanatics about the fair folk and tales of them... you are forewarned that I butchered the stories. Pretty sure that the concept of mates doesn't actually exist with them, but oh well. I have my artistic license, plus it's fantasy.  
> \- For all those with dirty minds and don't care about the plot... you might enjoy just skipping to Chapter 4, 6, or 7, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue of the story. The real stuff starts in Chapter 2.

_Once upon a time, in the small hamlet of Shiganshina, a rumour was whispered quietly among the common folk. In the hours when the fair folk dance, they say there is a man who will grant you any wish you want. Many, hungry for power have sought him out, but all have failed. He shows up when you need him the most, but no one knows how or why. All they know is that he will grant you your heart’s deepest desire… provided you are willing to pay the cost._

_Some say he’s a white witch, looking to help those in need; others say he’s a demon out to steal their souls. Their descriptions range from a shadowy ghost to a flesh-and-blood human, from a youth to a wizened old man. No one knows for sure what or who he is._

_The rumours all shared one thing in common though: None knew his name._


	2. Threats and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren as usual ends up doing stupid things... Kenny is, well, Kenny and Jean is head over heels for Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the actual story!
> 
> So we have a crossdressing Eren, Kenny as Mikasa's father and very powerful, and Jean being a douche. What else is new?

“What the hell, Jean?”

Eren blanched at the very idea. Sometimes, like now, he had no idea why he was friends with the horseface in the first place. His head hurt at the idea. It was too early in the morning to be discussing such a stupid idea.

“If you like her so much, _you_ dress up.”

“But I’m too tall, and what if she recognizes me?” Jean’s voice turned pleading. “Please Eren… you’re my best friend.”

“Fuck you, no.”

“Fine.” He saw his friend’s brown eyes turn dark and he swallowed nervously. “Then I’m going to tell your mother about how you were the one to ruin her flowers last week.”

“No! She’ll kill me!” he pleaded. As much as he hated the idea of crossdressing, it was a better alternative than his mother’s wrath. Carla Yeager was a force to be reckoned with and she dearly loved his flowers. The last time someone had accidentally ruined her flowers, his mother had given him a strict talking down that lasted hours. That man never came around anymore.

“There must be something else…just not _that_.” At the shake of his friend’s head and the grin on his face, hope faded from his body and Eren deflated.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Eren found himself stuffed into a plain brown dress, fitted with a clean white apron, he was sure the horseface had stolen from his mother. His hair was hidden with a matching kerchief, which draped just below his short hair. A small leather chocker tied around his neck covered his adam’s apple. Draped across his arms and shoulders was a red shawl.

Glancing at the mirror, he scowled.

To an untrained eye, he didn’t necessary look like the youth he was known to be. The kerchief covered his messy brown hair and a good portion of his forehead, making him seem younger. The dull brown of the dress only seemed to contrast with his tanned features, highlighting his bright green eyes and the his lips, red and slightly puffy from his nervous habit of nibbling at them.

“Eren…?” Jean’s voice was hesitant as he looked at his friend.

He fought the urge to kill the horse, instead giving his best friend a droll glare.

“Jean…?” he parroted back.

“Holy shit Eren! You actually look like a _girl_.”

“Shut up horseface.” He tried to punch the taller youth, but missed due to the shawl around his arms. “Let’s get this over with.”

They found Lord Kenny’s daughter, Mikasa, easily enough. She was next to the fountain, gazing at the water. Eren’s legs froze, but Jean nudged him on from behind a bush.

“Hi…” he squeaked out, and found a pair of dark eyes pinning him.

“Make small talk,” Jean hissed from behind him. He wanted to stab the horse. How? It wasn’t like he was a girl and knew what they were thinking of.

Glancing at the lord’s daughter, he tried again.

“I’m Erin…and I…umm…think you’re very pretty…” he finished in a rush.

Girls admired each other’s appearance, right? His mother once scolded him for making fun of girls who weaved flowers and giggled while doing so, telling him never to make fun of a woman’s beauty.

Mikasa’s eyes pinned him in place and he felt beads of sweat form on his palm. She hadn’t found him out, had she?

But after a moment, her eyes turned soft and her lips curled up slightly, not quite forming a smile, but close.

“You too. I like your scarf.”

Scarf? He wasn’t wearing a scarf. Looking at his outfit, the bright red of his shawl caught his eye and he pointed to it.

“You mean this?”

She nodded slightly and he was about to correct her, saying it was a shawl, before biting down on his lips. _Think of Jean and his blackmail!_

Glancing at the girl once more, he noticed as she shivered slightly as a cool breeze swept through. It was starting to get chilly, but he didn’t really feel it.

“Umm… do you want to borrow it?” He pulled it off his shoulders and walked towards her, stretching his arm with the red garment out. “I don’t really like it, but my mom forces me to wear it to keep warm.”

She was silent and he gulped, afraid that he had said something wrong.

“Thank you.”

A brief moment later, she picked it up and gingerly tucked it around her neck like a scarf. Seeming to like it, she handed him something that looked like a golden string and he took it wordlessly.

Before he could say another word, he heard the sound of hoofs.

“Mikasa, darling! It’s time to go home!”

Eren felt like running the moment he heard the lord’s authoritative tone. He had never met the man, but he had heard many stories of how the man had imprisoned those that lied or tricked him.

“Yes papa.”

The girl replied and just as she was walking away, Kenny turned to look at him.

“Who’s this?”

“No one.”

The reply stung, but he held his tongue.

“Really…” Kenny stroked his beard for a moment, a contemplative gaze was focused on Eren’s face. Eren felt a pair of cold, dark eyes sweep through his figure and he blanched at the idea of Lord Kenny being interested in him in _that_ way.

Clutching the ‘string’ in his hand, he was about to put it in his pocket, but the movement caught the lord’s attention.

“What’s that in your hand, girl?”

“N-nothing, milord…” He honestly had no clue.

“Show it to me.” The taller man walked up to him and swung his cane at Eren’s face.

Shaking in fear, he held his arm out and slowly unclenched his fist. Gloved hands picked up the ‘string’ and peered closely at it, before looking back at Eren.

“Is this yours, girl?”

“…” He glanced worriedly at Mikasa, who nodded slightly, before returning to an impassive stance. “…yes?”

Lord Kenny’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Eren.

 “Well then… how did you come across this?”

He saw Mikasa shake her head slightly. If she didn’t want him telling, what could he say…?

“I found it…”

“Hmm… I detect a lie. Tell me else I’ll have you locked in the dungeons for lying to me.”

Panicking, he remembered a story his mother joked about how some alchemists had tried to turn straw into gold before by weaving. Seizing on it, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“Err… I made it…from… straw.” He shrugged weakly and saw those dark eyes widen slightly.

“You made this…?”

Eren nodded, his hands felt cold and his gut twisted at the lie.

“…and I assume that red scarf around my daughter’s neck was also your making…?”

“Yes…?” He had helped his mother _slightly_ with the weaving.

Kenny leered over and whispered coldly into his ear.

“I still think you’re lying, _girl_ , but you’ll have one chance to prove me wrong. Else I’ll have you thrown in the dungeons for deceit you can enjoy the rest of your life locked up _servicing_ my men.”

Before Eren could respond to the threat, the man straightened and called out.

“Guards! Fetch a horse for this pretty little maid. She’s coming with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have bits and pieces written... but I need an excuse for Eren & Levi's contract. In fairytale land, it's all fine and dandy, and I have an idea of how to do it... but it's not fitting in as smoothly as I had hoped.


	3. The bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet! And things start rolling from there.
> 
> Eren finds himself in a rut and meets a dark-haired, short stranger who agrees to help him... for a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some of the grammar mistakes in the earlier bits! I caught a few when doing a short read through. Hopefully there aren't that many. :(
> 
> The first part of this chapter might have a slightly different tone, due to different writing times. It's what happens when I skip around when writing. Personally, wish the flow were slightly better, but I don't want to dwell on the bit that isn't as exciting. Plus, there are other more fun things to write about. Hate plot development for the sake of plot development. It's just filler and sometimes takes too long, especially when making conversation flow.
> 
> So... to make things work, I am borrowing from _some_ mythology relating to the fair folk, _sidhe_ , and friends. Not entirely correct, since most of the mythology paints them as seducers, tricksters, or more ominous types. But for this story, lets just say that it's not the case and that there are mates among them!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chucking the piece of straw away, he groaned. How had this even happened?

Before he could realize what was happening, he had been ushered into Lord Kenny’s manor and locked in a room with the barest of living amenities. There was a bed, a small table, chair, and spindle. A bundle of straw was thrown into the room after him. Before the door slammed shut, he was not-too-subtly told to turn straw into gold lest he face the consequences.

The man hadn’t really told him to spin straw into gold… had he?

Night had now fallen and he was stuck. The door was locked and the window was too far up for him to climb down from. Not that he could do it wearing a dress. His mom was going to kill him and the rest of the town would know that he had worn a dress and pretended to be a girl… The woolen material of the dress wasn’t too uncomfortable, and it was warmer than wearing pants as long as there wasn’t any breeze. His legs felt weird being bare underneath it. At least, he had worn a pair of boxers… he dreaded to think what would happen to him if he failed.

A cool breeze whispered through the room and he shivered. The spring nights in Shiganshina were cool and the midnight skies were filled with the twinkle of stars. Some said that the stars were the souls of loved ones who had passed away; others claimed it was reflected from the faerie dances in the unseen world parallel to theirs. Eren didn’t know if it was the fact that Shiganshina was isolated from the rest of Sina or because he was raised on tales of the _sidhe_ fair folk that were rumoured to live side by side with humans in the darkling woods nearby, but he had always loved the fantastical tales of magic and the _fae_ , especially the _leanan sidhe_. Secretly he dreamed that his father, who vanished before he was born, was one of them. He wanted to believe in changelings switched at birth with human children; the dances of the _leanan sidhe_ with their fated lover, the dark robed _dullahan_ searching for its head, riding an equally dark steed; the lesser spirits that played their tricks on unsuspecting eyes…

Especially now; if anyone could turn straw into gold it was them.

Praying to the night, he vowed to turn a new leaf if someone could help him out of his predicament. He would be a good boy and return home at curfew. He would never cuss at Jean and tell the truth always.

The soft sound of footsteps pricked his ears and Eren looked up, hopeful.

Steel-grey eyes met him and he found himself staring at the shortest man he had ever seen. He was dressed all in black with a scowl on his face. Without the scowl, Eren could pick out the harsh sculpted lines on his face. Not a strand of his undercut hair was out of place and he wanted to run his hands through it to see if it was as soft and silky as it seemed.

“A-are you one of _them_?” He blurted out without thinking.

“One of who?” was the cold response, but it was all masculine and deep, making Eren’s skin shiver with a different type of heat. “I’m certainly not one of Kenny’s lapdogs.”

“The _fae_. The fair folk.”

“Do I look like a god damn faerie to you?” The man glared. “And what’s with all this straw?”

“Lord Kenny put me in here since I said I could… errr… spin straw into gold?”

“Spin straw into gold.” He deadpanned.

Eren nodded and he raised a brow. At the lack of response, the intruder continued in his scathing tone. “And why the fuck are you wearing a dress, _brat_?”

“Huh? You can tell I’m a guy?”

The intruder just gave him a speaking glance, ignoring the question altogether. “…so why are you wearing a dress, _boy_?”

“I’m not a boy!”

“Fine. Answer the question, _brat_.”

“Umm… Jean…my best friend blackmailed me into wearing it so he – no I…could talk to Mikasa… and then _this_ happened.”

Eren caught him mutter under his breath ‘so the bastard doesn’t know…’

“So if you’re not one of them… why… no how did you come here? Can you help me?”

“Help you? You mean by spinning straw into gold?”

“Yes… or maybe you know a way out of here…? I don’t have much, but if you help me, I’ll do anything to pay you back!” Eren begged.

“Anything?” The man echoed. There was a speculative gleam in his eyes, and if Eren hadn’t been so desperate, he would have realized that ‘anything’ could mean a great deal of things, which could easily land him in a similar situation to the one he was in right now. He nodded.

“Your firstborn.”

“Huh?”

“I want you firstborn child, brat.”

“Umm… I don’t have any children. I’m also not married or anything…”

“So? Your firstborn child for my help. Yes or no?”

Eren was confused at what the man asked for. What kind of man asks for an unborn child? He might not even have children if he didn’t find a way out of this predicament. Perhaps Jean might do something, but this was his only glimmer of hope so far.

“Yes… sure. Thank you!” Seizing upon this fact, he vigorously nodded, going over to shake the man’s hand. He felt a pain in his stomach and he doubled back in pain.

“Don’t touch me with your filthy hands, brat.” After a pause, the man cocked his head and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Eren. Eren Yeager.” He glanced at the shorter man, his voice visibly subdued from the punch to the stomach. “So…umm… what are you going to do? How are we going to escape?”

“Escape?” the man mused, eyes flicking between the pile of straw and the spindle. “If _he_ knew you had escaped, his men would chase you to the ends of this earth… no, we are going to play a small trick on him.”

“…a trick?”

“You’ll see…go to bed, brat.”

Casting a dubious glance at the stranger, Eren reluctantly crawled into the small straw mattress. He shivered for a moment under the thin blanket, before he felt something else being strewn on top of his shivering body, immediately warming him up. He tried to keep an eye out on what the stranger was doing, but he was too tired. All the excitement and anxiety from the day had drained him.

Distantly, he could smell the faint scent of evergreen. As slumber overtook his body, he faintly remembered not knowing the man’s name, and promised himself to ask again when he awoke.

 

* * *

 

Blinking to himself, he was surprised to see it was always midmorning. Glancing around, Eren was slightly disheartened to see that the stranger had vanished. The only signs that he had not dreamed of the man were the faint scents of evergreen and scandalwood that clung to his dress, and the small pile of gleaming thread next to the spindle.

Seeing the thread, he jumped out of bed and ran towards it, running his hands through the smooth golden strands. Surely the man hadn’t just turned straw into gold, had he?

Before he could react, the door banged open and Lord Kenny entered.

“M-my lord…” he squeaked nervously.

The older man ignored his greeting, his eyes immediately being drawn to the pile of golden thread. Running his fingers between a strand, he hummed in approval.

“So, it looks like you _might_ not have been wrong after all. But will you be able to replicate this feat? And with more straw, _girl_?” There was a faint sneer in the tone.

“Umm… yes… but I-I’ll need m-more time…” Eren stammered, not knowing what else to do. The stranger had helped him once, surely he would do it again.

“How much time to turn a room full of straw?”

“A month…?” He hedged, but seeing the displeased look in those dark eyes, he quickly changed his answer. “A fortnight, sir.”

“Fine. Then a fortnight you shall have.”

The man snapped his fingers and Eren found himself being moved out into another, larger room. Piles of straw were stacked up along the wall, and a cool breeze blew in from the window. There was a slightly better looking bed and thicker blanket. His stomach gurgled hungrily at the sight of steaming porridge and a cup of hot tea.

There was a dark chuckle and he turned around to see Lord Kenny laugh.

“We can’t have you going hungry now, can we?” The voice was mocking, and soon enough turned back into the cold icy disdain he had heard before. “Don’t disappoint me, girl.”

The door swung shut with a sense of finality.

 

* * *

 

“So, tell me brat, why are you in a different room and why is there more straw on the walls?” Levi eyed the piles of grass suspiciously. It was doubtful that anyone had caught onto his trick. It was designed to last until the next lunar cycle anyways.

“Um…Lord Kenny wants me to spin it all into gold?” There was a brief hesitation in the youth’s voice. “…can you help me again?”

“Why should I?”

Levi’s voice was carefully neutral, but the prospect of spending more time with his bright-eyed mate made the _sidhe_ blood in him sing. Eren didn’t know it, but he was his mate. The other half to his soul. The one who would bear his children. He had known since laying eyes on the youth with his sea-green eyes, the faint song in Eren’s blood called out to him.

Yes, he was human. But only just. The blood had been diluted with the passing of time, but being brought up alongside the fair folk meant that some of the latent abilities which had been suppressed with the passing of time resurfaced. He still aged, albeit slightly slower than most humans by a year or two for every passing decade, and he could still die from moral wounds. However, he was also stronger and more light-footed than any human. It was why he could easily scale up the walls without assistance.

“Well… because you already helped me…? And I promised you my… well… firstborn child?”

“That was for last night. Why should I help you again, tonight?” Levi knew what he wanted, but he didn’t want to spook his mate. The last thing he wanted was for the guards to be called in because Eren was more afraid of him than of _that_ bastard. “Do you have anything else to exchange?”

“Umm…no… but could you help me? Please?”

He pretended to ponder the situation, eyeing the young man in front of him.

“Maybe. But as with last time, it’ll come with a price.”

“…what price?”

There was a bit more hesitation this time, unlike the last when he had asked for Eren’s firstborn. His mate didn’t know it yet, but Levi’s request had meant for his mate to be carrying their child.

“Sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how I already have the last 2 chapters written, but I still am missing the main bits of their development. Yay for disjointed thought. Not really...
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to post the complete work before my travels abroad. If not, I promise it'll be complete by early or mid-April!


	4. A struck deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally strikes a deal with the grey-eyed stranger. One that doesn't turn out too badly. After all, how dirty can 'not going all the way' get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... all you lucky folks out there, I finally got my act together and finished working on the one chapter that was missing from this. Since this was semi-forced and done on maybe 2-3 hours of sleep, I apologize for any parts that are strange, and for the lack of detail, etc.

"Sex."

He spluttered at the word. Two men couldn’t have sex! Or maybe they could… but he had never even thought of being partners with another man. Let alone a complete stranger.

“I-I d-don’t even know your name, how can I trust and do that with you?”

The older man seemed to question that for a moment, before returning to gaze at Eren.

“There are some… unfortunate circumstances, that prevent me from revealing my name right now. But rest assured that I will keep my word.”

“What ‘unfortunate circumstances’?”

He narrowed his eyes. Eren still didn’t trust a man who could randomly pop out of thing air, and yet couldn’t agree to save him from the man who trapped him here. He understood the folly of escaping, since it wouldn’t be too hard to find his mother and friends, but he wished the stranger was a bit more forthright with the truth.

“Suffice it to say that if Kenny ever found out my name, both our lives would be at stake.”

“Really? How so?”

“Well, I’d be hunted down and you’d probably be gifted to his men to do whatever they want. Like rape.”

He shivered at the dark tone in the man’s voice.

“But… you can’t seriously mean to sleep with me…”

“Sleep? Oh, there’ll be none of that.”

A smirk crooked at the corner of the man’s mouth as the grey eyes turned silvery with lust. He stepped back in fear at the thought.

“I’m sorry… but I can’t…”

There was no way he was going to sleep with another male. A complete stranger.

“Well, never say I didn’t give you a choice, _Eren._ ”

There was a small growl in the man’s voice as he turned back to the window, ready to make his departure.

“Wait!”

He yelled out desperately. The stranger turned around, his eyes unreadable in the dim candlelight. Their eyes met and he trembled at the unspoken question posed at him. He knew that either way, he was going to be in trouble, but at least here, now, he could bargain and keep part of his dignity intact. And one stranger, whom he was able to reason with, was slightly better than being subject to an entire contingent of men.

“Ummm… it-it’s my first time… and…”

He didn’t know what to say. Eren didn’t want his first time to be like this, nor did he want to be put at the mercy of Kenny’s men. At least the stranger in front of him _had_ delivered last night. He wasn’t sure how it was possible, but the straw had turned into gold. Or at least it seemed like it did. He wanted to smack himself for being too busy sleeping to know what happened.

“Fine.” There was a short pause as the man seemed to give up leaving. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the window sill. “We don’t have to go all the way. But we’ll do everything and anything short of that.”

Before he knew it, he found himself nodding and agreeing. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

“O-okay… but l-like what?”

The stranger strolled towards him, and he found his head being pulled down as words were whispered against his lips.

“You’ll see, Eren. You’ll see…”

 

A week later, it was how Eren found his mouth wrapped around the man’s dick, the hands against his bottom rubbing soothingly as he tried to swallow more of that impossible length.

The first night had ended with some soft kisses, but they had moved quickly from there to more intimate touches and caresses. The man was careful not to leave any marks on his skin, at least ones that couldn’t be seen over the clothing he wore. And Eren learned how many other just as erotic things could be done without going the entire way.

He had not failed to deliver on his promise either. Every night, after Eren had fallen asleep, he woke up to find a small portion of the straw had been turned into the same golden thread from before. Whenever he asked how, the man merely shared a small, secretive smile.

The lord wasn’t necessarily pleased with how slow progress was, but he was happy to see that there were results being delivered. Earlier that day, he had mentioned the possibility of taking on another bride, and Eren only _just_ managed to hide his surprise. He simply wanted out of the castle, not to be trapped there for longer. Plus, he wasn’t a girl…

“Mmmm…”

He moaned as he felt the engorged organ hit the back of his throat.

“Your mouth feels so warm wrapped around my dick like that, Eren. Do you like how I taste?”

Instead of nodding, he simply took in more of the man’s cock, running the flat of his tongue against that hard length. Honestly, he hadn’t known what to expect the first time he had been asked to suck another man’s privates, but he enjoyed the way the male’s face would contort in pleasure, groaning his name when he came. The taste and smell of semen wasn’t so bad either. A bit salty, bitter, and there was a subtle sweetness to the milky substance that so often coated his throat.

 A finger traced against his rear and he felt something slowly enter his back entrance. Surprised, he let out a small whimper around the thick length.

“Relax, brat. It’s just a finger. I promised you that I wouldn’t fuck you, but you’ll soon be begging and wishing that I had.”

Eren felt the digit slowly move in and out. It didn’t hurt too much, but the sensations were weird. The man’s mouth gently bit and sucked on the soft tissue at his legs, which helped distract him from the second finger that was slowly making its way into him.

Somehow, he found himself growing hotter at the constant rubbing inside his ass. Eren felt a need grow inside him, as he began to move in concert with those fingers. He couldn’t help as a whimper escaped him, when those fingers pressed against something inside him.

“Mmm…”

“Found it.”

He could almost feel the man’s smirk as the slow rubbing turned into a constant assault on that same area. Each press, rub, or movement sent a wave of pleasure through him, and Eren found himself constantly moaning around the man’s dick, moving his head up and down with the presses.

“Like that don’t you, Eren?”

Another finger sought entrance, and this time he eagerly moved to accept the intrusion. It was so weird having another man’s dick in his mouth and fingers in his ass, but the sensations were driving him nuts. He grew even hotter as the third finger joined the other ones to assault that sensitive area inside him.

The man’s free hand wasn’t any better. It had wound itself around his dick, moving along his length in the same rhythm the other one inside him was. Eren could feel his precum drip out and coat the man’s fingers. There was something so erotic about being completely filled and at the mercy of another man.

“Cumming already?”

“Mmmph….”

He felt the movements become faster and the impeding climax as he bucked his hips wildly against the other man’s hands. Eren let out a muffled scream as he came, his cum splattering against their combined bodies, as the combined assault drove him to the brink, leaving him weak and boneless.

Weakly, he continued to suck and lave at the engorged thickness. And before long, he felt it stuttering his mouth and coating his throat with cum.

 

The brunet found himself hiding a small disappointed sigh as he saw all the straw on the walls completely gone and replaced with the shiny golden thread. Eren felt like the last few days were like a dream. Each night had become more sensual than the last. He would find his rear sore and his throat rubbed rare from the screaming every morning. And by the time night came, he wanted more of those dark delights.

But now that the fortnight was over, it would probably never happen again. He would never see the dark-haired stranger.

“So, _girl_ , it seems you weren’t completely lying when you said you could spin straw into gold.”

The contemplative voice startled him and he spun around to see thin, assessing eyes look him over.

“Y-yes, milord…”

“Or should I say _boy_ , since you clearly aren’t a female even if you are wearing that rag of a dress.”

 _How did Lord Kenny know?_ His mind was in a state of panic. The man hated being deceived; it was what got him stuck here in the first place.

“Relax boy, I’m here to offer you … a proposition of sorts.”

“M-milord?”

“What do you think about my daughter Mikasa?”

“Umm… she’s very pretty?”

He shrugged weakly. Eren only knew what Jean had told her and from that brief conversation they had had. The same conversation which was partly why he had been trapped here for the last few weeks.

“Good. Since I want you to marry her.” The older man turned towards him at the stunned silence, a coy predatory smile on those thin lips. “If she isn’t to your liking, we can always make _alternative_ arrangements of course.”


	5. Hunting for a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally learns of the stranger's true intentions and he wants out. He's given one week to unearth the man's name.
> 
> [And no Levi's name is not Rumpelstiltskin.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the title comes from folks! Or rather... how I included it into the story; though it's pretty obvious.
> 
> This one is pretty much a filler, and used to help transition Eren from feeling like he's being forced to being more of a willing participant. The next chapter will be heavy on you know what!

A faint thump landed behind him and he wasn’t entirely surprised to see that is was the stranger. He was, however, surprised the man knew where he lived. He had finally been allowed to go home, for the time being, since the people in the castle were otherwise occupied. And where else could he go? His family and friends were all in Shiganshina. It wasn’t like he could just leave without telling anyone else what happened; and there was no way he would be revealing the truth… it was too embarrassing.

“Umm… what brings you here?”

“You’re not going to marry her.”

“Wh-who… wh-what…?”

“Kenny’s daughter.”

There was a steel edge to the normally neutral voice. As if he had an axe to grind.

“Umm…sure…”

He knew he wouldn’t have agreed to the marriage if he had any choice. He barely knew the girl and living with Kenny would be a nightmare. And the sound of those ‘alternative arrangements’ made him shudder in revulsion. Still, there were repercussions if he refused.

“Bullshit. Don’t fucking lie to me Eren. I know how you would have agreed had that bastard not been called out.” The stranger spat back.

“Then tell me why not?”

Sea-green eyes met determined grey ones, and the vehemence in his made Eren flinch.

“Because that fucker was the one who decided to leave his _nephew_ in the darkling woods.” He could see the grim look in those eyes as the statement was delivered without any inflection, like a fact

“Nephew? I thought Mikasa was his only family.”

“That’s because he killed them all, or tried to at least… he failed with me.”

“ _You’re_ Lord Kenny’s nephew?” Eren’s eyes grew wide at the thought. “Oh my god! We need to tell someone!”

“Really… and then what? My _uncle_ is a manipulative, sadistic killer who left me in the woods bleeding out as an ‘offering’ of good fortune.” Levi spat out. “The fae took me in as one of their own. Apparently, although it’s been diluted through the centuries, their blood and its magic run through my veins.”

“Wha– You’re one of them…?”

His ears were still ringing after the last revelation. Eren couldn’t believe his ears. Although he had hoped to meet one, never had he even dreamed it was possible. The women were able to trick men into being their slaves, while the men could easily seduce any female he wanted. The children of those unions were gifted with a silver tongue and inhuman grace. And this man… this man was one of them.

“Just because I have some of their blood and was raised by them doesn’t mean I’m one of them, Eren. Most of the people born near the darkling woods, like you or me, all have a little drop of the _sidhe_ in us. Just because it was stronger in mean doesn’t mean anything. I’ll live and die as a human Eren… with a few quirks of course. For example, you’re …”

“I’m what?”

The grey-eyed man sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, you’re my mate for one.”

“…your mate.” The brunette echoed dumbly. In all the stories he had never heard of the _sidhe_ taking on a mate of the same sex.

“Yes. And you’ll also be the _mother_ of our children.”

“Wait – WHAT?!? I’M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD?” Eren spluttered in surprise. “How is that even possible?”

“Why not? I spun straw into gold. Or at least made it seem like it was gold…” Although Eren was curious, the brunet wasn’t sure he wanted to know what the man meant. At least not until this whole mate ‘thing’ had been sorted out.

“B-but I’m not a woman!”

“You certain looked like one. All panting and moaning at the feel of my fingers in your ass.” The man leered and waved off the concern without much ado. “Don’t worry about the logistics. Just know that you _will_ carry _my_ child.”

“B-but… I thought you meant for me to…”

Eren’s looked helplessly at the shorter man. The idea of completely being at the whims of, and being fucked by, the man was confusing. The physical pleasure he had felt in those two weeks exceeded anything he had known, but his mind wasn’t ready to accept such a thing yet.

“Sir… not that…please…”

“You already said you’d do anything, how is this any different?”

“I-I didn’t know that you were talking about me then! I thought you just wanted an unborn child that might not even be born…!”

The room was silent for a bit before a small smirk graced the lips of the man.

“Okay… I’ll give my pretty little bride one more chance. Again, you can’t say I never gave you a chance.”

A dark chuckle came from the shorter man as he thought about all the things he would love Eren to do for him. Those long legs hooked around his waist. Levi could already imagine that tight virgin ass convulsing around his length, happily milking his dick. His mate didn’t yet know, but there was no fighting it. He had learned early on living with the _sidhe_ that denying one’s mate once the bond was formed was useless. One would always feel the loss of their other half, once they had met their destined mate.

“Come find me at the entrance to the darkling woods tomorrow night. The path will open by itself. I’ll be waiting there for you. You have three guesses at my name. If you get it correct, I’ll let you go.”

“T-tomorrow night? That’s not enough time…. give me a week! Please!” Internally, Eren sighed at the opportunity. It couldn’t be that hard to guess a name, could it?

“One week then, but it’ll cost you. Wear this when we meet, and you'd clean yourself beforehand.” The dark-haired man rummaged through his cloak and pulled out a bundle, tossing it on the bed. “Don’t be late. And if I see you cavorting with that _friend_ of yours or anyone else, I’m going to have to _punish_ you.”

The dark promise in his voice made heat pulse through Eren’s veins as the man silently left.

 

* * *

 

By the fifth day, he was truly stumped. Barely anyone had anything substantial to say. Only more gossip and third-party hearsay. Some had heard rumours or knew of Lord Kenny’s family, but none of them had really paid much attention or remembered a nephew. It had been more than twenty years after all.

He had also tried looking up the fae. What little he could learn about the fair folk, he mostly already knew. And it wasn’t very helpful, especially if what that man had said was true – that he was _mostly_ human. Eren wasn’t sure he could trust that statement; there was something uncannily non-human about the man. Something in the way he moved, like a predator, sleek and dangerous. And then there were his embraces.

Eren shivered. Thinking of the man caused him to recall that something was wrong with him. Over the last few days he had felt like some part of him was missing. His mind was filled with thoughts of the shorter man. Each time he heard a couple crooning over their children, he immediately imagined doing with _their_ children.

Since that night, he had found himself waking to stained sheets every morning. And at night, he had trouble sleeping, his dreams haunted. Although it was barely spring, he would find his hands dancing across his nether regions, one playing with his hard-on, the other rubbing against his bottom. At first, it had been too embarrassing to touch himself; it wasn’t something natural for a male back there, but slowly his body had grown used to being penetrated by his fingers; finding it impossible to sleep until he found relief.

And the urgency he had felt that night to get out of their agreement was fading. Deep inside, Eren secretly enjoyed and wanted more of those heated embraces. But the conscious part of his brain willed it away. He hated being toyed with and was too stubborn to admit defeat.

There was one promising lead though. One of Jean’s acquaintances, Armin, had mentioned reading about a man who would spin straw into gold. In exchange for the favour, the maid had promised him her ring, necklace, and finally her firstborn. When the time came, she had found out and yelled his name, which made the man vanish. The name he was told didn’t quite fit the image of the stranger that had been haunting his nights. And he didn’t want the stranger, or his mate whatever that was, to disappear. He simply wanted the right to choose and not be forced into something.

Lord Kenny, on the other hand, had been quiet. Thankfully there had been some other fancy noble visiting, which meant that both Mikasa and him were too busy entertaining their guests to ask him again. He knew that he wanted to refuse, but there was no saying what would happen if he did. The thought of having that man touch him or sleeping with his daughter sent a shudder through him. They might share the same flinty eyes and dark hair as the stranger, but whereas that man’s glance could send heat through him with a glance, their stares only made him flinch and recoil in dread.

Heading back to his room, he felt closed his eyes at the thought of being embraced in those dreams by the man who had the same grey eyes that haunted his living thoughts.

 

* * *

 

“One last guess until you’re _mine_ , Eren.”

The smooth, dark voice sent tremors down his body. Eren bit his lip nervously as the pair of silvery eyes raked appreciatively over his body. The dress did nothing to help, as the silken fabric caressed his thighs seductively as a lover’s hands would. A part of him wondered why the man had him wear such a thing. Perhaps the shorter man had wanted a female as a mate instead?

“Umm… Rumpelstiltskin, maybe?” He questioned, falling back on the tale that Armin had relayed to him of the short man who helped a miller’s daughter turn straw into gold thread.

There was a small pause and he noticed the shorter man had raised his right brow. Was he right? His heart thumped with nervousness; Eren wasn’t sure if he was more afraid of being right or that he was wrong. After another few seconds, he realized the man was mocking him.

“Rumpelstiltskin… really… who the fuck would name their child after that midget leprechaun? How many fucking syllables are in that name? Six?”

“T-then what is your name?”

It took a while before the shorter man stopped laughing, his eyes still glimmering with mirth as he answered.

“Levi.”

“Levi.” He repeated, the long vowel sounds rolling off his tongue easily. The name fit.

At the sound of the man’s – Levi’s name, the images that had haunted him in the past week came rushing back. Images of being pinned under the dark-haired man. Or being bent over like a rag doll and taken from behind. Eren could hear himself calling out Levi’s name, and for some inexplicable reason, the thought of being mated to such a man wasn’t as scary anymore. It somehow felt… right.

“Come here Eren.” A finger crooked out and beckoned towards him, and Eren felt himself trembling with excitement. Taking a small step, he could feel blood begin to pool in his nether regions. A strong arm reached out and pulled him snug against the shorter man.

He found himself pressed again the smaller, but powerful, frame in the most erotic way possible. A muscular thigh was pressed between his legs, rubbing against the base of his hardening erection. A hand cupped his derriere, squeezing his ass, and forcing him snug against Levi’s hardness. Through the thin fabric of the dress, Eren felt his nipples harden as they pressed against his lover’s chest. Levi’s other hand wound its way in his hair, forcing his mouth down and he found himself lip-locked in an open-mouthed kiss.


	6. Claiming his mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally submits to Levi's embraces and they have 'fun' outdoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much no notes are needed... but this is what most of you guys were waiting for... Tsk, tsk, tsk, get your mind out of the gutter!
> 
> Oh, and a resolution with Kenny is finally achieved, but it's more like Levi does his thing. And Eren of course is a brat at the end of this.
> 
> The next chapter will be the end/epilogue!

The silky material was slowly, teasingly dragged up his thighs, exposing his behind to the cool night air. He felt the same hands pulled apart the separate globes of his ass, exposing his pucker. Levi’s fingers danced at the edge of his perineum, teasingly.

“Look at you Eren, so pretty in that dress and begging for cock.”

Hands smoothed over his globes and suddenly there was a burning sensation as Levi lightly smacked his ass. The youth moaned in response.

“Ah-hh…n-no …”

“You don’t like my punishment? You did test my patience for a week, Eren.”

Eren’s ass stung as Levi delivered another slap to his behind. This one was a bit harder than the last, but causing equal parts pain and arousal. The slap stung, but the cool air helped alleviate some of the stinging.

“I-I’m sorry… L-Levi…”

“Have you been a good _girl_ for me, Eren?”

The hand gently kneaded his bottom, occasionally rubbing against his entrance. Before meeting the man who had haunted his nights for the last few weeks, Eren would never have admitted that being so crudely teased would have turned him on. Now the thought of dressing up for and being ravaged by the same man was all he could think about.

“Yes… no…”

“Speak clearly Eren. Were you good for me?”

“Yes…” In the last few days, aside from the erotic dreams that haunted his nights, he had frantically searched for Levi’s name, but before long he had come to slowly accept and crave the inevitable.

“Then why did you say no, love?”

The word made his insides beam and he mewled as Levi’s thumb rubbed against his entrance. “I… well… dreamed of you… and umm…” He trailed off with embarrassment.

“Did you play with yourself here, Eren?”

“Y-yes… but it wasn’t enough… I wanted it to be you…Levi…” He whimpered at the feel of a finger prodding and entering.

“Why are you so wet here? Did you prep yourself for me?” There was an echo of amazement in the deep voice as he felt the finger slid in and out with relative ease.

“N-no…ahhh…”

“So you became like this all by yourself and the thought of me fucking you?”

“Mmm…” he nodded as Levi slid another one digit in. It stung for a moment, but he quickly adjusted, his hips starting to move against the fingers.

“God… you’re so fucking perfect. So fucking sexy. I can’t believe how lucky I am – my mate is literally creaming himself for my cock.” Fingers scissored inside his ass, widening his channel and seeking for his sweet spot. He mewled at the sensation of being slowly widened. “When did this start, Eren? We both know you weren’t like this before… you’re fucking dripping down here, so beautiful and yet such a slut.”

“A-ah… don’t know…”

“Eren, tell me. Were you this wet when you played with yourself?”

“Ughhh…d-don’t know…” At the sudden thrust of Levi’s fingers, he groaned. “M-maybe a little…b-but not like this…”

“Hmm…” The fingers stilled in their movements.

“L-Levi… m-more…”

“Patience brat.” He felt a slight smack to his ass and mewled in frustration. “Now answer me, who does this pretty little ass belong to?”

“You… Levi…”

He felt the pleased hum in Levi’s throat as lips descended to kiss their way along his spine.

“Now tell me what you want, Eren, and maybe, if you’re a good _girl_ , I _might_ reward you.”

“I-I w-want your cock, Levi…” Eren frantically gyrated his hips on the fingers which continued to tease him to the brink, but never more than that, desperate for something thicker to fill him up.

“And what else…?”

He whimpered at the sensation of Levi’s fingers leaving him before they harshly thrust back in. Remembering how the man had once almost come by his dirty talk, he twisted his head back and bent his mouth close to Levi’s ear, whispering between pants. “…a-and… I-I w-want to be fucked and i-impre-impregnated by Levi’s huge cock… feel your cum fill my tight, greedy ass…” Raising his pitch, he begged. “P-please… Levi…”

He heard the man’s breath catch at his statement.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt the fingers leave him and the thick blunt head of Levi’s penis nudged against his ass. A moment later, he screamed as the whole length was pushed in. The sound that broke out his throat was so loud that the whole forest and maybe the townspeople could hear him. It hurt, but finally being filled with Levi’s dick felt amazing.

It was nothing like his dreams. It was way better. His ass felt like it was going to tear from having Levi’s thick and hot rammed inside him. But another part of him reveled in the sensations. It meant that Levi had claimed him as his mate.

“L-Levi… I-I… it h-hurts, but f-feels so good…” he moaned, grinding his hips, forcing it in even deeper. His whole body tingled with electricity and copious amounts of precum dripped from his untouched erection.

“Sh-shit Eren, relax. You’re so fucking tight.”

“Uhnnn…!”

The only thing he could do was moan as Levi’s unmoving cock grew thicker and longer inside him, pressing against his prostate. Being stretched out so deliciously felt better than he had ever imagined. Levi was so thick that every movement he made, every wiggle or twitch, sent another jolt through his veins. Eren could make out every vein on his dick pressing against his sensitized walls. The pain had now subsided into a dull ache, leaving behind trails of fire in his ass.

“I’m going to move now, love.”

“Y-yes.”

He panted, feeling the hardness begin to move. After a few experimental thrusts, which were nowhere near enough, Eren felt palms smooth over his hips and grasp them tightly. He whimpered as he felt Levi’s entire length pull almost completely out, before ramming back into him again.

“Y-yes…! Ahhh… L-Levi…”

Never mind that only some of the thrusts were hitting his prostate, his whole body was electrified. It was like a switch had turned on inside him. His insides were filled with such a delicious, hard heat. It was more than a hundredfold better than the inexperienced fumbling he had done with his fingers or the conversations he had eavesdropped on.

Each forceful thrust made his legs weak. The movements were causing the neckline hem of the dress to rub across his aching hard nipples, only to be temporarily soothed by the cool silky material again. His penis was no better off. The silk fabric ghosted over the tip of his stiff cock, the light glide taunting him was nowhere enough.

Eren had never felt this close to cumming. His whole body was skating on the brink, and each thrust brought him closer still. His voice was starting to grow dry from all the moaning and screaming.

 

Levi loved the loud cries his mate was making. Eren was the perfect mate for him, so pretty and seductive in that dress hugging all his curves and highlighting his perfectly shaped ass. And the way his tight ass was sucking in his cock made him shudder with desire.

He knew his mate was on the edge, with the way his tight channel was twitching and spasming, but he didn’t want Eren to come yet.

Reluctantly, pulling himself out, he quickly flipped his lover around so that they were face-to-face, before sheathing himself back inside.

“Uhnnn…y-yes right there…!”

Fingers clawed eagerly at his back and he grasped those long legs, placing them horizontal his hips. They immediately wrapped around his waist, forcing his cock deeper into his mate’s tight, wet heat. With the change in position, he could see the face distorted in pleasure and arousal. Feel Eren’s hardness stroking against his stomach. Bending his head closer, he nipped and sucked at those exposed collarbones, marking his mate, before turning his head upwards.

“Come for me, Eren.”

Almost immediately, he felt the spasms and jerky movements that marked his lover’s orgasm.

“Ahhhh…! Levi…!”

He groaned as the combined sight and feel of Eren coming undone brought him his own release. Thrusting furiously, he felt his seed empty out and flood his lover’s heat.

Panting in the aftermath of the lovemaking, he gently pressed his lips against Eren’s. The legs which had been tightly wrapped around his waist had loosened and they slumped lightly against each other and the tree behind them.

“So, you still oppose being my mate, Eren?”

He could see the indecision war on the younger male’s face, before Eren smiled shyly, his face turning pink, and rubbed his cheek against him.

“Nnnhhh… not really, but what about your uncle?”

“What about the bastard?”

“But… that marriage proposal…?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Just refuse him. I won’t allow you to marry someone else, brat.” Seeing the worry in those sea-green eyes, he gently bumped his forehead against his lover’s. “I’ll be there. Don’t worry, love.”

“Uhnn… Levi?”

“Yes, brat?”

“Why did you ask me to wear this? Are you sure you don’t want a girl instead?” He followed Eren’s worried gaze to the wrinkled fabric between them.

“You’re the one I want. And why not? You look so pretty in that, love.”

“Stop it. Why do you call me that?”

“Call you what, love?” He called Eren a bunch of things, how was he supposed to know which one his mate was referring to?

“That – love.” Inquisitive, and slightly confused, bright eyes stared back at him and he gently nuzzled his mate.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I love you Eren.”

“Oh.” Eren’s mouth turned into a small moue of surprise and Levi couldn’t help but tug lightly at the swollen lips with his own.

“Silly brat.”

“I think I might love you too, Levi…” he heard as his mate closed his eyes tiredly. Gently, he lowered them down onto the bed of flowers that had just bloomed that night and watched as his lover dozed off.

 

* * *

 

“So what will it be, _boy_?” He shivered at the darkness in Kenny’s tone. He knew that his refusal would only lead to him being thrown in the dungeon and being prey to god knows what level of perversity. Or maybe locked in a room for the man who was leering at him dangerously. He didn’t know which was worse.

After being with Levi that night, Eren knew that there was no way he was going to accept another soul, willingly or unwillingly. He would die first than be with someone else. His body only sang for that one person now.

Before he could reply, the door flew open with a loud _bang_.

“T-the hell is going on here? Guards! Seize the intruder!”

The great hall was suddenly filled with yells and the sounds of metal clanging on metal. Cries of pain soon followed. Seeing a familiar short statured male in the din, Eren’s breath caught. Levi couldn’t possibly think to defeat a small army of men, could he?

Apparently he could.

Within minutes, the whole contingent had been defeated. Most of the men groaning on the floor, with bloody injuries, but a handful lay on the ground, motionless.

The hell grew silent at the sight.

Eren saw his lover curl his lip in disgust at the carnage, before carefully wiping his blade clean and sheathing it back into the scabbard. The sharp click of the intruder’s boots echoed in those stone halls as the man strolled with an air of nonchalance, the staccato sound growing more distinct as he neared. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he would have never believed that Levi had just emerged victorious, and so quickly too, in such a fight. The shorter man’s breathing was regular and not a hair was out of place. Dressed all in black with a neatly folded cravat around his neck, the only telltale sign was the faint dotting of blood that could be seen on the otherwise pristine snowy neckpiece.

“W-who are you? What do you want?”

Reluctantly tearing away his eyes from his impeccably dressed mate, whose sight made his insides a giant gooey mess, he could see the fear in the lord’s eyes as Levi drew closer. Hearing the footsteps pause next to him, he turned his eyes and saw the small smirk Levi gave him, before addressing his uncle.

“Thank you too, for such a nice warm welcome.” Sarcasm dripped out of Levi’s mouth. “ _Uncle_.”

There were a few surprised gasps in the audience that numbered barely a handful. Eren could see the few serving women casting surreptitious glances at Levi, sizing him up as a potential partner. The thought of some of them attempting to seduce Levi made him angry, but the warm, strong body next to him stopped that.

“L-Levi…b-but… aren’t you supposed to be dead?”

“Tch. Do I look dead to you?” The shorter man deadpanned. “You did try to kill me though.”

More shocked murmurs, before the lord cut them off in a sufficiently bored and nonchalant tone, recovering from his earlier shock, as if his whole contingent of men hadn’t just been cut down and his nephew hadn’t just come back from the dead.

“What do you want then, Levi? I’m in the middle of something right now.”

Grey eyes met grey eyes and he could see the electricity fly between them, before his lover turned his heated gaze onto him.

“Funny. So am I.”

Suddenly, Eren felt his head being yanked down and felt Levi’s tongue sliding against his lips, seeking entrance. He immediately opened his mouth, and felt the muscle demand it’s way in to explore his warm cavern. Eren felt himself moaning into the kiss that was peppered with the occasional bite and suck, as Levi staked his claim in front of so many strangers.

Breaking off the kiss with one more tug at his bottom lip, his lover turned back to face the red-faced man who had stood up, looking like he was going to murder the shorter male.

“Eren’s mine. You’re not going to be able to force him to marry you or your daughter to appease those sick games of yours. I’m taking back my mate.” A hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the short frame. “Oh, and by the way uncle, you might want to take another look at that _gold_ thread.”

Before the man could demand an explanation, Eren felt the hand hook under his waist and life him up until he was hoisted in a bridal-style carry by the shorter man. Lips locked onto his and he looped his arms around that muscular neck. Spying a wide-eyed maid from the corner of his eyes, his face turned pink at the prospect of being held in such a humiliatingly embrace in front of an audience.

“L-Levi! Put me down, it’s embarrassing!”

“Like moaning eagerly into that kiss wasn’t.”

The dark-haired man smirked and Eren felt himself flush even more. Angry, threatening words called out from behind them, but he was too embarrassed to make out what was being said. He heard his lover’s dark chuckle as Levi threw a finger back at the swearing man.

Burying his face against the crook of Levi’s shoulder and neck, he could smell the distinct sandalwood and forest musk that was so uniquely Levi’s. Unconsciously, he darted his tongue out to lick at the exposed skin, earning a groan from the man.

“Stop that Eren.”

Noticing the slight tremor that went through his mate, he gently sucked on the same patch of skin. He smiled at the shudder that vibrated through Levi.

“…fucking brat.” He felt Levi’s head turn and he looked up to see dark twinkling eyes. “Don’t blame me if you’re unable to walk for a week, Eren.”

A spear of heat lanced through his body and he had to suppress the small mewl of arousal that flooded his mind at the thought.

“Really? I dare you to Levi…”

As it turned out, he wasn’t completely incapacitated for a whole week, but Eren found his hips and ass deliciously sore for at least that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... somehow when I was writing this I envisioned the naughty bits taking up 80% of the chapter and the confrontation being much shorter, but I guess I liked writing about Levi staking his claim a bit too much.
> 
> Epilogue will be up tomorrow morning sometime! Delayed gratification people! But then again... this is the chapter that most people were probably eager for.


	7. Epilogue (Their life afterwards)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, of course, they lived happily ever after.
> 
> And... all the things that Levi hinted at earlier comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F**k my mouse is pissing me off; it keeps going back to the previous page. This is the 3rd time I'm writing these notes. And I even got enough sleep. Damn it!
> 
> Anyhow... some light smut for all those fanatics out there! Stop reading this and go do your work! ;) Or go and enjoy the morning sunshine...
> 
> This chapter was written to tie up any loose ends and answer any questions - e.g., who/what Levi is, why Eren can bear children - and so on. Of course, it's not a complete list, but hope I got most of the larger issues.
> 
> I'd like to thank all those who commented before this was completed. You guys actually gave me the motivation to write the important chapters (in the middle), else who knows how much longer I would have sat on this. And it avoided me from writing bits in other works (which I ended up doing anyways), such as the conclusion to my KnB story.

Fingers snuck around his core, pulling him closer, and he lightly slapped at them.

“Levi! They’re still awake!”

“Mmm… so? They should know how much their daddy loves their mommy.”

His lover’s short, muscular frame pressed against his and he fought to suppress the heat that filled his veins. His lover, his mate, his husband was insatiable at times. But Eren loved the way it was. Some part of him delighted in that Levi always wanted him. He had heard stories of cheating spouses because their sexual life was unfulfilling. But theirs was almost too fulfilling.

His skin was always covered in bites and hickeys marking him as Levi’s. They had sex almost every night in all its different forms. He loved it when it was frenetic, rough and possessive. But the times they did it slowly were also amazing. His skin tickled at the remembrance of Levi laving over every inch. During those times his husband made him so sensitive and needing to cum, that the moment his husband’s cock entered, he came. And multiple times at that.

“Levi! Stop it!”

He slapped again at the hands which were roaming towards his core, pressing him against the ever-insistent bulge. Feeling the familiar hardness against him, Eren couldn’t help but grind his ass against it.

“Horny already, love?”

At that moment, Eren knew he had lost.

  


“Such pretty little nipples…”

Lips and teeth latched onto his nipple, nibbling and suck at the engorged nub. They had been sensitive to begin with, but with Levi’s constant ministrations and the pregnancy, it had only gotten worse. Unfortunately he wasn’t really in any position to argue, sitting there with Levi’s dick snug in his ass.

“A-ah… L-Levi… Wait!”

He tried to push the dark head away, but Levi refused to budge. Instead, he gave one strong tug with his teeth before turning upwards and marking Eren’s neck with more red bites.

“Why?”

“B-because…um…you know…”

“Know what?”

There was a devilish smirk on Levi’s face. Both sets of fingers were constantly flicking over Eren’s nipples making it hard for him to think.

“Umm…you know… _t-that_ will come out…”

He flushed at the statement.

“You mean _breast milk_?”

Levi tightly pinched the swollen rosy tips and his back arched up.

“A-ahhh!”

“What if I want it to come out?”

“B-but… I-I’m a guy… and yet…”

At first, Eren hadn’t known what to think of his body. Since their first round of sex, when he had gotten wet down _there_ , it had only gotten worse. The mere remembrance of all the lewd things he had done with his lover made him wet, much wetter than their first time. So much so that sometimes, he felt it soak into his pants and would have left a stain on his clothes, if he hadn’t already been naked. Then, there was the pregnancy, which was by all means impossible. And now this…

Unlike the midwives tales of sore, cracked breasts, there was no pain for him. His breast region, along with his nipples, was a bit tender and swollen, but that was likely part and parcel of the fact he had been pregnant and was now able to breastfeed. There weren’t any other noticeable changes, except that they had become sensitive. Too sensitive. More than once he had managed to climax from nipple play alone, a fact that made his mate more insatiable than before, laving and playing with them for hours sometimes.

After Levi had told him what it meant to live with and be mated as _sidhe_ mates, and the changes that came with it, he gradually came to accept and embrace the changes.

Drinking from the enchanted springs, running through the darkling woods, changed a person. The air itself was full of enchantment, clean and crisp with nary any dust, (it was also part of the reason Levi had become such a clean-freak). To a human adult, it was just a peaceful and relaxing, albeit slightly mysterious, place. But to those exposed before their twentieth year, it would change them.

The magic in the woods was alive. It fulfilled one’s deepest desires, but twisted it in some way. Those who wanted wealth, become wealthy, but only under strange circumstances such as being unable to have a child and heir. Others who sought its magic became half mad. Some craved love and romance, and you would see them wooing the ugliest person… or sometimes even a tree.

The earlier one came in contact with the mystical land, the faster and worse the manifestations. Levi’s friends were the same.

Erwin had desired knowledge, and he had it… but too much of it. He knew things that were to happen in some far-off land, the same way he knew when Eren needed help. It caused the man to be a recluse and controlling. Hanji, on the other hand, was curious and questioning, and it had manifested itself through a genius intellect, but an inability to focus on any one thing. The first time Eren had met the brunette, he was sure they were half-insane; Levi didn’t deny that.

And Levi was… well… short.

His mate had told him about how he wished to be strong enough to defend himself against Kenny, and it had worked. Eren knew full well how well-formed and endowed Levi was _everywhere else_ , and he had an insane amount of stamina and physical strength… but he just ended up short. Everyone in Levi’s family, such as Kenny, his mother, and Mikasa, were of normal height. Secretly, though, he thought Levi’s obsession with cleaning was also part of the magic’s fault and his height was due to his _sidhe_ blood. His lover was about the same height of most faerie males he had seen.

“So what? You’re _mine_ , Eren.” Levi gave a roll of his hips and Eren moaned at the sensation. “I love how snug and tight you feel around my cock. All wet, hot, and twitching like you’re about to come from having your nipples played with.”

“T-that’s not going to happen!” He retorted without any heat. They both knew that he _had_ orgasmed dry on multiple occasions.

“Really…”

The look of lust in his lover’s eyes sent a frisson of heat down his spine. It was the same look Levi had given him the first time they had been together in under the moon in that field of lunar flowers; he was almost certain that was the same night he had conceived. It was the same promising gaze that once day Levi had claimed him in the public gardens after a shopkeeper had shamelessly flirted with his mate. Tender and loving, yet possessive and full of dark promises.

Eren insides quivered eagerly as he knew what was coming.

Levi gave another strong suck and pinch at his nipples and Eren felt a tingly sensation, signaling the impeding secretion. Yet it was different from the times that he dealt with the twins. It was sexual in nature, and his body knew it. He unconsciously clenched around the hardness sheathed inside him, causing it to rub against his prostate.

The combination of the sucking and being rammed full of cock was too much and he found himself cumming.

“A-ahh… L-Leviiii!” he screamed, covering his chest and stomach with white fluids.

 

Later, as they lay in bed, the evidence of their lovemaking being thoroughly cleaned off in the bath by Levi, but only after a continuation on the couch followed by another session in the tub, Eren thought about all the people he had left behind in Shiganshina to come and live with Levi on the outskirts of Trost, which was on the other side of the darkling woods.

“Hey Levi… do you think I could – you know, go back home sometime?” He felt his husband tense behind him and he quickly amended his statement. “I mean…just for a visit. I haven’t seen my mom since the wedding, and…”

“Of course,” Levi’s arm pensively rubbed circles against him. “We can go next week if that’s not too soon.”

“We?”

“Yes. Me, you, the twins.”

“But… your uncle… and how will we explain…” he trailed off. The last time Levi and Kenny had clashed, the man had threatened to castrate Levi if he was ever in town again. And his mother hadn’t really been happy with his choice in Levi as it meant she would never see her grandchildren. Of course, they never told her that he was already carrying at the time.

“Don’t worry about Kenny, and I’m sure Carla will be happy with her grandchildren. They’re yours after all.”

“I guess… but she’ll probably be…”

“What do you want to do? Dress up and pretend? She’s your mother Eren. It’s not like you can hide that you’re a male. Besides she’ll adore them.” Lips pressed against his hair soothingly. “Not as much as I adore you though. Now stop worrying and go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

“Okay… g’night. Love you Levi…” he murmured as his eyes began closing.

“Love you too brat.”

And, of course, they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally done the first (or 2nd, technically) in my collection of fairytale AUs. Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> I originally wanted to have less plot, but I hated how they just 'fell' in love in the original fairytales, so I wanted to make it more natural. Of course, the whole thing is a piece of fiction, but I don't really like those 'love at first sight' kind of things. It goes against what's normal in life. Then I thought about adding more, and decided against it since there are so many other ideas on the back burner already.
> 
> Any comments, criticisms, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
